Scusa Ma Ti Chiamo Amore
by Cissnei69
Summary: "Somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights, and all our jokes, I fell in love." – Unknown. FemHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Scusa Ma Ti Chiamo Amore**

 **Summary:** _"Somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights, and all our jokes, I fell in love." – Unknown. FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _AU, FemHarry, Age Difference, Smart!FemHarry, Loyal!Hermione, Clichés, Messed Up Timeline, More in the future_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _FemHarry's name is Henriette Celestia Potter. The Teutonic and American meaning of the name Henriette is "Ruler of the home" while the French meaning can be "Keeper of the Hearth". Celestia is a female given name, which is a variant of Celeste, and which means "heavenly" or "of the sky" in Latin._

 **Chapter 1 – It's simple; No.**

Patience was a virtue and Harry Potter had always prided herself in having it in spades. However, everything had a limit, and unfortunately for the idiots who were looking at her with accusatory eyes and gaped mouths, she had already reached hers.

"Harry Potter!" She heard Headmaster Dumbledore call her name once more.

Enough was enough.

Harry was tired of being thrown from one dangerous situation to another. She was _absolutely_ and _utterly_ tired of the Wizarding World bullshit and the constant change in the way they saw her as well the constant threats to her life.

Staring at the Goblet of Fire, the symbol of the suicidal tournament she had been entered into without her knowledge, the witch quickly came to a decision that would certainly change her life from then on.

She would no longer play into the other people hand like a good little puppet. This time, Harry was going to do what she thought was the best for her.

Turning to Ron and Hermione, she wasn't surprised to see that, beyond them, the long Gryffindor table all watching her as if she was part of some Freaky Show. By the heavy feeling she felt, all the other tables were doing the same.

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet," Harry said blankly.

Hermione stared with wide and terrified eyes. It wasn't difficult for Harry to understand what the older girl was thinking and she felt her heart breath a sigh of relief at this. Her bushy haired friend believe her and was worried about her.

Ron was another story. His face had gained a ugly shade of purple which reminded Harry of Uncle Vernon and his blue eyes had darkened with jealousy and fury. To be frank, Harry wasn't even a little surprised. Ron had never been what she called a loyal friend. He was too self-centered and his low self esteem just made it worse.

At the top table, Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall who looked she had just eaten something sour. A silently conversation happened there because the woman nodded back but Harry couldn't be sure.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called once more, "Harry! Up here if you please!"

She hunched her shoulders before relaxing. Harry refused to show how uncomfortable she was a feeling . She needed to be strong.

Hesitantly, Hermione placed a trembling hand over her arm, giving Harry a slight push.

"Go on," The brown eyed witch whispered, looking torn between screaming in Harry defense and crying at the danger her best friend had been dragged into this time around.

Harry could relate.

Patting her friend hand, Harry got to her feet. She kept her head high and ignored the annoying buzzing like noise several students, the ones who weren't too shocked to move, did as they whispered between themselves or hissed insults.

Much to her irritation, the buzzing only got louder and louder as she walked to the top table. It only started to diminish when she finally found herself standing right in front of Dumbledore. Everyone wanted to hear what the old Headmaster had to say.

For once, Dumbledore's eyes had lost that twinkle she had always associated to him. He didn't look happy.

It was good to know that she wasn't the only one.

"Well… Through the door, Harry," He made a motion to the door that lead to the room where the three official chosen participants of the tournament were waiting.

Green eyes locked with blue.

"No."

The buzzing stopped. There was only silence and Harry wondered for a moment if she had broken the teachers as well the other students. It didn't seen like they were even breathing.

"No?" Dumbledore repeated slowly.

"No." Harry said, "I'm not going through that door. Sorry, not sorry."

Dumbledore looked astonished at her answer, and he wasn't the only one. Almost all teachers were looking at her as if they had never seen her before.

Before the Headmaster could react and having already said what she wanted, Harry turned around and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall called. She sounded horrified at what she saw as disrespect from Harry part, "Come back here, young lady!"

Harry continued to walk, smirking as counted backwards until the commotion started. Students started to talk about what had just happened and the teachers had immediately rushed after her when they finally noticed that the green eyed girl wasn't stopping.

Taking the Marauder Map from the pocket of her robes, she checked to see if there was any secret passage close by. Harry nodded to her herself when she found one which lead to the kitchen.

"Stop –!"

"– she going –"

"What about the tournament –"

"Harry Potter!" Several voices called as the teachers, lead by Dumbledore, rushed past the entrance of the passage, never noticing how the mirror moved as pale fingers pushed it to hide the secret passage.

Harry walked through the narrow corridors and down old staircases slowly. With only a _Lumos_ and the map to guide her, she couldn't risk tripping on something.

Soon, she exited the passage and found herself standing in front of the painting of a bowl of fruit. one such fruit is a pear. Smiling a little as she tickled the pear, making it squirm and giggle before it transformed into a green door-knob, Harry opened the door to the kitchens.

While Hermione liked to hide inside the library when she wanted to be alone, Harry used the kitchens. It was the only place she could have some peace and quiet when life at Hogwarts proved to be too much. The House-Elves were also great company; even though they kept trying to feed her because Harry was apparently too thin for their liking.

"Miss Henriette!" A female House-Elf gasped when she heard the painting closing behind the witch.

Like a domino, the reaction was instantaneous. One by one, the Elves stopped what they were doing and started crowing her, looking up at Harry with wide and excited eyes.

"Hello there," Harry greeted them before smiling a little, "Could I have something to eat, please?"

She hadn't been able to eat anything at the feast because of all the commotion with Triwizard Tournament and she was really angry (There was also the fact that she always ate something when she was irritated or stressed). Her stomach growled a little as if agreeing with her making Harry blush.

"Right away, Miss Potter," One of the House-Elves took her hand, leading her to a table in an isolated corner of the kitchens.

Harry sat down and smiled fondly as she watched the little creatures move frantically from one side of the kitchen to another as they tried to decide what to make for her.

As she waited for the food, the green eyed witch rested her chin in the palm of her right hand and closed her eyes. Tapping her feet against the floor in a random rhythm, Harry started to think about the decision that she had made into the Great Hall and how to put it into motion.

* * *

Almost two hours after she found herself hiding in the kitchens, Harry stretched her arms as she walked toward the Gryffindor Tower, only stopping when she finally found herself facing the Fat Lady portrait.

With a sigh as she noticed that the guardian wasn't alone in her frame, Harry crossed her arms and waited. She knew those two well enough by now to know what to expect from them.

"Well, well, well," the Fat Lady said, "Violet's just told me everything."

Harry hummed with a bored look on her face as she spared a glance toward the wizened witch who looked to belong in 20s. The woman was sitting smugly beside the Fat Lady, as if proud of the gossip she shared with her best friend.

"Really now," Harry said dryly.

The dirty blonde clapped her hands. The words that came from her mouth were exaggerated sweetly and Harry wondered if the Fat Lady thought she was a pet or a baby.

"Who was chosen as Hogwarts' champion, _hum_?"

"Diggory," Harry informed her, nonchalantly. "He's a Hufflepuff, you know."

Violet huffed, "That's not what _I_ heard."

"Well, lady, forgive me to say this but you heard wrong."

Pale blue eyes narrowed angrily at her.

"Now, dear," the Fat Lady cooed, "Don't be shy."

"I'm not shy." Harry said, resisting the urge of sighing and rubbing her forehead. She was starting to feel a headache coming, "I refuse to participate in this nonsense."

"You can't refuse," Violet said, looking at the young witch as if she was a idiot. "The moment your name is chosen, you have to participate or you'll lose your magic."

That made Harry pause.

Despite what ninety percent of Hogwarts liked to think, Harry wasn't stupid nor ignorant. If she tried, her grades could have been better than Hermione's in several subjects. Only, Harry just didn't see why she should do well in her exams when only the OWLs and the NEWTs were important for a witch or wizard future.

So as she thought about Violet's words, something came to her; a book that she had read a while back as she waited for Hermione to finish rewriting her Transfiguration Essay for the hundredth time that day.

Tapping her chin, she looked at Violet.

"The loss of magical in case of refusal is because of a magical contract right?" Violet shared a look with the Fat Lady before nodding slowly, "And the contract is connected to the magic of the person who placed the slip of paper with their name on it inside the Goblet, right?"

They nodded once more. Harry smirked triumphantly.

Even if her name had come of out the Goblet, it hadn't been _Harry_ who placed her name there. So there was no risk of her losing her magic. _Ha!_

"I'm safe then." She cackled. The two witches on the portrait looked like they wanted to say something but Harry interrupted them, "Balderdash."

The two witches sputtered but couldn't really stop her from walking into the common room after she said the password. The Fat Lady swung forward on her hinges and as the portrait moved, Harry felt her eyebrow twitch with annoyance as a blast of noise assaulted her ears.

 _Was it too much to ask for them all to be sleeping?!_ Harry yelled inside her head as she was wrenched inside the common room by about a dozen hands.

Growling, she tried to free herself only to be passed from one person to another until she was facing the whole Gryffindor house; all of whom were screaming, applauding, whistling or cursing her. Harry hated being touched like that, especially by strangers and that was exactly what ninety nine percent of the people there were.

Harry closed her eyes, trying to breath properly as she felt the first signs of a anxiety attack. However, before she lost control of her emotions and gave in, someone grabbed her arm, pulling her back and away from Lee Jordan who had been trying to place a Gryffindor banner on her back like a cape.

Harry immediately relaxed, recognizing the mane of bushy hair and stepped behind her beat friend. Being the smallest girl of her year – her height being a result of all those years under her relatives tender care –, Harry liked to use her taller friends as meat shield from all the attention she tended to get for simply being the _Girl-Who-Lived_ (Do notice the disgust she carries for this title). Hermione was her favorite shield.

Sometimes, Harry thought that Hermione had been born to be a protector. She wasn't one to start fights and she rarely, if ever, broke the rules given to her without a good – _very_ good – reason, but when it came to protect and defend her friends, nothing mattered.

"Stop this!" Hermione yelled, "Can't you see that she's uncomfortable?!"

Dean Thomas frowned, "We're just curious!"

Two figures stepped in front of Hermione who warped her arms around Harry, baring her teeth at the duo as they tried to invade the raven haired girl's space. Harry eyed them, feeling a little disappointed when she saw the look in their eyes. Ron believing that she found a way to enter herself into the tournament had been expected, but she had seriously expected more from his brothers. The twins had always supported her.

"You know, Harry," Fred bellowed, looking half annoyed and half impressed, "You should've told us you had entered your name into the Tournament!"

George nodded excitedly, "How did you do it without getting a beard?" He asked, more likely thinking about his and Fred failed attempt of entering their names with a Age Up Potion only to ended looking like Dumbledore's long lost brothers.

"I didn't do it." She said loudly enough for everyone to hear, "I want nothing to do with this Tournament."

Honestly, Harry could care less if they believed her or not, especially since they would learn about the truth soon. But she still felt like she should at least try to tell her side of the story.

Not that her Housemates were letting her.

Angelina Johnson giggled, "Even if it isn't me, at least the Hogwarts Champion is a Gryffindor –"

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" Katie Bell – Angelina's best friend and fellow Chaser – shrieked.

"Let's get out of here," Harry muttered to Hermione, tugging her hand. She was pretty sure that she has already said this, but Harry was really tired of the Wizarding World and its people stupidity.

Her friend sent a glare in direction of their Housemates who were now too busy talking about her and the Tournament to notice that they had hurried to staircase and up to their dorm room. Thankfully, the other girls were with the rest of the Gryffindor House.

The green eyed girl threw herself onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

"I can't believe this!" Harry heard more than saw Hermione walking around the room, stooping her feet angrily, "How could they think that you would put your name on this barbaric Tournament!"

Harry closed her eyes as Hermione started to rant. She didn't even notice that she had fallen asleep until the older girl called her name.

"Harry!" The green eyed girl jumped a little, her eyes wide as she looked around the room in search of the fire before she turned to stare at her best friend.

 _What is it with people yelling my name today?_ The raven haired witch thought.

"What're you going to do?" Hermione sounded a little exasperated, "We need to find out what the tasks will be so you can train and –"

Harry waved her hand dismissively, cutting her off.

"Don't worry," She laid her back against the pillow and closed her eyes, "I got it."

The bushy haired girl stared.

"What?" Harry didn't answer, "What do you mean? Harry, answer me!" The other girl started snoring loudly, "You don't snore, Harry. Stop faking it! _Harry!_ "

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scusa Ma Ti Chiamo Amore**

 **Summary:** _"Somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights, and all our jokes, I fell in love." – Unknown. FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _AU, FemHarry, Age Difference, Smart!FemHarry, Loyal!Hermione, Clichés, Messed Up Timeline, More in the future_

 **Chapter 2 – All Hail the Beautiful Cupcakes!**

Having always been forced to wake up early in the morning by her Aunt Petunia so she could cook her relatives' breakfast, Harry was always the first girl to get out of the bed in her dorm room.

Not that she didn't like waking up early. It was actually a good thing since she didn't need to worry about Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil waging war over the bathroom or Fay Dunbar panic about what accessory to use that day or how to wear hair.

Tying the laces of her shoes, Harry turned around to check her reflection on Lavender's mirror and smiled, feeling satisfied with what she saw. The raven haired witch closed her robes so no one would notice that she wasn't wearing her uniform and walked toward Hermione's bed.

"Hermione, wake up. Hermione!" Harry whispered, shaking the older girl who grumbled a little but didn't move. Harry looked down at her perfectly polished nails, "Hermione, did you finish Snape's essay? Because we're going to have a test about it today and I want to –"

The raven haired witch didn't didn't even need to finish. Hermione jumped from the bed and crossed the room, looking like a possessed woman. In less than ten minutes, she took a bath and got dressed before looking over her things in search of the so called essay.

Harry was rather disappointed when it took three and a half minutes for her best friend to notice that something was wrong. _Tut, tut._ She had thought that Hermione was smarter than that.

"Wait a second," The older girl muttered, "There's no essay or test today…" Letting go of her book bag and turning to stare at the whistling green eyed witch, " _Harry_." She growled with a crazed look on her face.

Said girl smiled sweetly and wiggled her fingers cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Hermione!"

Hermione didn't return her sentiments.

"Burn in hell, Henriette." The bushy haired witch snarled.

Amused, Harry watched as Hermione walked back into the bathroom only to come out as if nothing had happened. It was always interesting to see how bipolar Hermione could be in the morning.

Together, they walked down the spiral staircase and into the common room. The moment they appeared, though, the few students who had already finished breakfast and were just hanging out there broke into applause. Hermione glared at them, hissing much like her monster of a familiar as she took hold of Harry's arm as if warning them to stay away _or else_.

Harry eyed her Housemates with disgust and wondered for a moment if they were all just plain delusional or if their magic had affected their brains somehow. All of them were so focused into the novelty of having a _Gryffindor Champion_ for the Tournament that they completely ignored her refusals or the fact that she had said a big and fat _No_ to Dumbledore's face last night.

She truly hoped it wasn't the magic. Harry was rather attached to her own magic and would be devastated if she had to stop using it because it had some type of effect over people common sense.

The green eyed witch and her friend walked resolutely to the portrait hole, determined in ignoring their Housemates, and pushed it open, climbing out of it before founding themselves face-to-face with Ron of all people.

Harry looked up.

 _What did I do? Why do you insist in punishing me like this?!_ She mentally cried to the heavens, not caring about which omniscient being heard her, _I just want some peace!_

"Good Morning, Ron." Hermione greeted him, eying the boy was as if he was a bomb.

With how dangerous his temper was, Harry couldn't blame her.

"Hello," Ron was grinning but it was ugly and strained sort of grin that twisted his face.

Harry didn't bother to answer. All she wanted was for this to be over so she could have her breakfast and talk to Hermione about the decision she made yesterday.

"So," he continued as if she wasn't staring at him with unimpressed eyes, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," His expression darkened a little but she ignored it, "I'm really happy for not having to participate in this death trap of an tournament."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Ron rolled his eyes, "Stop trying to gather more attention Harry. Look, it's okay, you can tell me the truth. It isn't like you'll be in trouble anyway," He said bitterly, "How did you enter your name? The Invisibility Cloak?"

She didn't even bother to answer him. Harry had already decided that she won't waste her precious oxygen with repeating the same words over and over again. If people believed her then fine. If they really thought that a _fourteen_ years old could bypass _Dumbledore's_ spells and wards then that wasn't her problem.

Hermione scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, Ronald. The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have let her over Professor Dumbledore's Age Line."

Unfortunately, Ron was too simple minded to listen. He had gotten it into his head that Harry had cheated somehow and put her name in the Goblet then clearly, that was what happened.

"Then how did you do that, Harry? Potions? A spell from the Restricted Section? I'm not stupid you know, I _know_ you did something."

When Hermione looked like she was ready to start ranting at the boy, the raven haired witch placed one of her hands over the older girl's hand and shook her head when the bushy haired witch sent her a confused look.

Harry smiled at the red head much like how she did with her cousin when he was being annoying. With a sweet smile and kind eyes, she started walking away from him.

"Our definition of stupid must really differ from each other then."

Harry started counting backwards from ten to zero. It was enough for Ron to mentally translate the grow up words she had used.

"Hey!"

She smirked while Hermione started giggling.

* * *

The two girls went downstairs, crossing the entrance hall quickly without even sparing a glance toward the Great Hall where people must have been waiting for Harry to show up. Soon, they found themselves sitting under a large tree near the lake, hiding from everyone's view and eating from the picnic basket one of the House-Elves brought for them after Harry commented out loud that she was hungry.

Thankfully, Hermione had long since come to accept that it was in the House-Elves nature to sever and she didn't say anything.

Harry took a slip of her hot chocolate, closing her eyes with a hum. It was a chilly Sunday morning so the warm drink was very welcome.

"Now, what are you planning to do about the Tournament?" Hermione asked as she munched on toast with poached eggs. "You do have a plan _right_?" She was suspicious.

Harry took out a apple from the basket, shooting a mock offended look at her friend.

"Of course I do." Harry made a pause, "But you'll not like it."

Hermione groaned before she made a motion with her hand for Harry to explain. And that was exactly what the green eyed witch did. Shetold Hermione about the decision she made the night before and how she would be putting it into motion before the First Task.

The older girl didn't say anything as she talked and Harry could see that she wanted to. But Hermione knew Harry well enough to know that the raven haired girl wasn't going to back down on her decision.

"Ok…" Hermione sighed after Harry stopped talking, breaking the silence between them, "Ok…"

"You're not going to try to stop me?" Harry asked.

Hermione scoffed indignantly.

"All I want is for you to be safe and happy, Harry. And all the Wizarding World brought to you is pain and suffering." She said bitterly, sending a glare in direction of the castle, "One just doesn't simply start to have constant anxiety attacks for nothing."

Harry didn't notice that she was tense until she relaxed at those words. Hermione always understood her the best, she always saw what others refused to see and she knew how much Harry needed a break from the Wizarding World.

"There's one thing though." Hermione looked into her eyes.

Harry smiled, "Yes?"

"You're not leaving me behind. Someone has to keep an eye on you."

The green eyed witch's smile widened as she threw her arms around her friend.

"Never!" Harry said, so loudly that several bird in the tree took flight in alarm, "You're stuck with me!"

Hermione hugged her back, laughing.

 _It's nice_ , Harry thought, _having someone who'll always support you by your side._

"Well," Hermione said after a moment, "You know what to do now right? Before you go along with your decision."

Harry blinked, "Pa –"

"No Harry," The brown eyed girl interrupted, "You need to write to Sirius."

Harry pursued her lips.

"Why?"

As much as she liked her Godfather, she couldn't trust him. Sirius trusted Dumbledore far too much for her liking. If she told the man anything, he would more likely tell Dumbledore and then she would have to deal with the Wizarding World bullshit and its sheep until she was forced to go back to Duskaban (aka. her relatives' house) at the end of the year.

"No." Harry shook her head, "He doesn't need to know."

Hermione didn't look happy with her answer but still accepted it with a sigh.

"Ok, but I'm telling my parents."

"Go for it." Harry smiled.

They finished their breakfast and a House-Elf popped beside them to get the basket before the two girls stood and walked back to the castle. Harry lead her friend to one of the several secret passages she knew, using the Marauder Map to guide through the narrow corridors until they reached the Owlery.

Hermione took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink, then sat down in a table on the corner of the Owlery to write her letter to her parents. Meanwhile, Harry walked around the long lines of perches, looking at all the different owls, only stopping when she found herself facing Hedwig.

"Hey, Hedwig," Harry smiled, running her fingers though the snow white feathers gently, "How have you been?" Her owl looked into her eyes with intelligent amber eyes before hooting. It wasn't difficult for Harry to understand, "I wish I could say the same…"

"Hoot." Hedwig blinked.

Harry sighed, "It's nothing. You don't need to worry about it," She assured her owl, "Look, Hermione need to send a letter to her parents, can you carry it for her?"

Hedwig gave her a look that couldn't be interpreted as anything but _Duh!_.

"Of course you'll," The small witch rolled her eyes, "Sorry, silly question."

She chuckled when Hedwig hooted fondly in return.

"I'm finished," Hermione as she approached them. At this, Hedwig flew down onto his shoulder and held out her leg, "Thank you for this, Hedwig – Oh, you don't mind staying with my parents for a while right? It'll be safer." The brown eyed witch asked the owl who turned to look at Harry.

"I agree with her, Hedwig…" Harry said, "You're too recognizable."

Good old Hermione, always thinking ahead. Harry hadn't even thought about what Hedwig could mean to her plans. If she truly wanted to stay away from the Wizarding World, then she couldn't have a very eye-catching snow owl with her all the times.

Hedwig hooted in agreement and flew off. Harry and Hermione watched her go before they walked out of the Owlery, intent in putting Harry's plans into motion.

* * *

Muggle School had anti-bullying propaganda, they tried to help their students. Hogwarts? Harry couldn't remember one single time when someone got detention or lost their House a point or two for bullying. The teachers turned a blind eye and Harry couldn't even find it in herself to feel angry about that; she had already gotten used to it in her Second Year when the whole school turned on her for thinking that she was the Slytherin Heir.

What did make her furious was how people kept trying to destroy her books. They could curse her all they wanted but those books had belonged to her mother. They were some of the only things she had of the woman if anyone even succeeded in destroying them, Harry was going to murder someone.

"Ignore them, Harry." Hermione whispered as they walked out of Charms.

"I'm trying." Harry said gritted her teeth.

Frantically, she checked her mother's old Charms book to see if it hadn't been burned somehow when Susan Bones decided to use the Summoning Charm on it and _accidentally_ (Please, notice the sarcasm) let it fall a few inches away from the fireplace Professor Flitiwick had in his classroom.

"You'll only have to deal with them for a few more hours then you're free."

Harry took a deep breath. Right. She couldn't curse anyone or break their bones for – Green eyes widened as someone hit her shoulder, pushing her aside without care. Hermione cursed before she let go of her bag and grabbed the smaller witch's arm, pulling her back before Harry ended falling down the stairs.

 _That was close,_ Harry thought as she looked down. She didn't think that not even her would survive falling from this distance.

Harry turned to see Cedric Diggory – the real Hogwarts Champion – surrounded by a large group of simpering Ravenclaw girls, all of whom were looking at Harry as though she was a type of disgusting bacteria.

The green eyed witch returned their look with a sneer worthy of Snape.

Hermione snarled, looking like she was ready to punch or curse those girls as they giggled, "Look where you're going!"

"Ops," One of the girls, Cho Chang, said apologetic. "Sorry."

 _No, you're not._ Harry thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Why you –" Hermione stopped as Harry squeezed her hand and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, it's ok." She said, "No harm done."

The girls as well Cedric looked at her as if they couldn't understand her. Before Chang could say anything though, a group of Slytherins lead by Draco Malfoy walked down the corridor in their direction.

"Hey, Potter," His grin was unpleasant to see if not plain ugly, "What do you think?"

He showed her the large badge on the front of his which bore a message in luminous red letters that burnt brightly in the light coming from the windows of the castle: _SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY- THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!_

Harry stayed in silence as she observed the group. By the corner of her eyes, she noticed that Chang and the other girls were also using it.

"Like them, Potter?" Malfoy asked loudly as he stopped a step away from Harry. "Now, pay attention!"

He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished only to be replaced by another one which glowed green: _POTTER STINKS!_

Harry raised a eyebrow. That was actually pretty smart.

She hummed, rubbing her chin in thought.

The Slytherins howled with laughter after Malfoy demonstration. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the _POTTER STINKS_ message was shining brightly

Beside her, Hermione was fuming. Lightning was cracking around the older witch as she glared at the Slytherins but it was so weak that Harry doubted anyone else had noticed it.

"Very funny," Hermione growled.

Malfoy grinned, "Want one, Granger?" He asked, holding out a badge to the bushy haired girl.

Diggory looked like he wanted to step in but Chang, who Harry thought was his Girlfriend, held his arm and shook her head, whispering something to the boy with a sweet – so sweet that Harry felt cavities growing on her teeth – smile and he stopped.

It was almost pathetic to watch.

"I've got loads of them. But don't touch my hand." Harry turned her attention back to Malfoy, "I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Harry stepped between Malfoy and Hermione before the girl pushed him again. As much as it would have been fun to watch the bushy haired witch break his nose like she had done last year, Harry couldn't let Hermione get detention for hitting the git.

"I want one." Harry said, making a grabbing gesture with her hand. "Two actually." She added after a moment.

Malfoy wasn't the only one staring at her as if she had lost her mind.

"So?" Harry asked, impatiently, "What about the badges?"

Wide eyed, Malfoy took out two badges from the pocket of his robes and gave it to Harry. Humming, she used her wand to check the spells on them before muttering a few spells of her own.

"Here Hermione," She said, handing one of the badges to her friend, "We can match."

Hermione stared for a moment before she accepted the badge and giggled when she saw that hot pink letters had replaced the red ones and that it now read; _I'M A BEAUTIFUL CUPCAKE IN A WORLD FULL OF MUFFINS_. The green message with the _POTTER STINKS_ was replaced by a cute cupcake with several little hearts around it.

"I like it," Hermione said, placing the badge on her book bag.

Harry grinned, happy to see that her friend was calmer, "Cute right? Maybe we should sell them."

"That's a good idea." Hermione said, "We could make T-Shirts too!"

Laughing, they started to walk away from the two groups which were watching them go in a stunned silence.

That was the last time anyone saw the two of them in Hogwarts.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scusa Ma Ti Chiamo Amore**

 **Summary:** _"Somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights, and all our jokes, I fell in love." – Unknown. FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _AU, FemHarry, Age Difference, Smart!FemHarry, Loyal!Hermione, Clichés, Messed Up Timeline, More in the future_

 **Chapter 3 – Bye Bye, Butterfly!**

Finishing the small note she wanted to leave behind, Harry placed it over her pillow before checking to see if she had everything. At her side of the room, Hermione muttered to herself as she finished packing.

"I can't believe that you know where to get a illegal Portkey!" The bushy haired witch said.

Harry sighed. That was the fifth time her friend repeated that; it was like a broken record.

Maybe she shouldn't have told Hermione about how they would be leaving Britain. Although, knowing the brown eyed girl, her reaction would have been worse later.

"Shouldn't you be asking _how_ I got the Portkey in so little time or what –" Harry closed her mouth with a click when her friend turned to glare at her.

The green eyed girl smiled brightly, if not nervously, and sighed in relief when the older witch turned her attention back to her trunk.

"If someone finds out," Hermione grumbled, "You will be sent to Azkaban!"

Doubtful, Harry thought. She was the _Girl-Who-Lived_. The worst punishment she could get for buying a illegal International Portkey from the Goblins was a few months worth of detention. However, there no doubt in her mind that if the Aurors found out what else she had brought from her Account Manager then she would get a dark little cell in Azkaban for a week or two.

For a moment, Harry wondered if she should point this out but discarded the idea as soon as it came to her. Hermione would have a fit of epic proportions if she learned what exactly Harry had been buying from the Goblins. The older girl already didn't like how Harry had been using the schools owl to contact the creatures for the last few days, much less how they had agreed to help Harry without even making a single question because the younger girl was paying a little more for their services.

"So, what did your parents say?" Harry said, trying to distract Hermione, "Didn't you send another letter to them last night?"

Thankfully, it worked.

Hermione locked her trunk and shrunk it with a wave of her wand, "Mom reminded us to have fun and to call her later. Dad want us to take pictures." She sighed fondly.

Harry nodded, not even a little surprised with how laid back and accepting Hermione's parents were.

The day Harry was first introduced to Jane and Howard Granger back in her Second Year, she had immediately known that there was something _different_ about the couple – She had known that there was more to them than _mere dentists_ as Hermione liked to say. However, no matter how curious she was about them, Harry never asked why they were so different from what people would consider to be the norm when it came to responsible parents. Harry knew when to keep her questions to herself.

"There's twenty minutes until Potions," Hermione said, looking down at her wrist watch.

Harry jumped from her bed, "That's enough for us to leave."

With that, Harry took out the Marauders Map from the pocket of her hoodie. Scanning the parchment, she traced the best route out of the castle and into Hogsmeade before stuffing the map back into the pocket of her hoodie and summoning her Invisibility Cloak.

Safe and hidden under the Cloak, the two friends made their way out if the Common Room. Carefully to not make any sound, they walked through the castle, making sure to avoid the more crowded corridors, and stopped about halfway down the third-floor corridor.

Standing behind the statue of a one-eyed witch, Harry quickly took out her wand.

" _Dissendium_." She whispered, tapping the stone witch.

At once, the statue's hump opened. Harry looked at Hermione who glanced quickly up and down the corridor. She waited until her bushy haired friend nodded before moving forward.

Harry slid a considerable way down a stone slide, landing on her feet at the end. Unfortunately for Hermione, the older girl didn't have the same grace as Harry and ended landing on her butt, grimacing at the cold, damp earth.

"Pff," Harry placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Hermione shoot her a half-heated glare.

"Ha ha," She muttered, standing up and taking out her wand so she could clean her jeans, "Funny."

"Sorry, Hermione." Harry tried to apologize. It didn't work all that well since she started giggling.

"No, you're not." The brown eyed girl pouted.

That only made Harry laugh harder. That pitiful expression on Hermione's face looked so out of character that it was hilarious. Normally, Harry was the one who did things like that.

"Ok, let's go," Hermione pushed her, "We need to leave."

Chuckling, Harry nodded with a smile and held up her wand, " _Lumos_."

The tip of her wand lightened up and they started to move through the very narrow, low, earthy passageway.

After what felt like an hour or so, the passage began to rise and some time later, the girls finally reached what looked to be the exit. They climbed the more than two hundred steps (Hermione was counting) until their way was blocked by a trapdoor.

Harry pushed the trapdoor open a little and looked around the cellar of Honeydukes. It didn't look too different from last year aside from the fact that there were more wooden crates and boxes, some of them which were marked by red letters in other languages; from Russian to Korean and from Spanish to French.

Harry climbed out of the trapdoor and helped Hermione out. The trapdoor closed and blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was even there.

The two witches crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs. Harry sighed wishful as the smell of chocolate reached her. She was so distracted that she didn't hear the opening and shutting of a door.

Hermione pulled her out of the way and they found a small corner to hide. Even with the Invisibility Cloak hiding them from view, people could still touch them.

The girls waited until somebody started to walk downstairs. By the voice, Harry thought, it was Candice; the daughter of the owner of Honeydukes.

"Dad," Candice called out, "What do we need aside from Ice Mice?"

There was a moment of silence before she got a answer, "A box of exploding bonbons, sweetheart!"

Harry and Hermione observed as the blonde woman moved to the back of the cellar, moving a few boxes. Harry elbowed Hermione gently, getting a nod from the older girl before they climbed the stairs and reached the door at the top of the stairs.

Harry and Hermione walked around the counter and then moved toward a door on the corner which lead to the owner's office.

Thankfully, Honeydukes was almost empty without the crowd of Hogwarts students that visited it on every Hogsmeade weekend. Because of that, the girls didn't find any problem in getting inside the office.

Harry folded her Cloak, before giving it to Hermione who stuffed it inside her handbag; which was were they had placed all of their things.

Harry looked around the office for a moment before she found what she was looking for. Grabbing the small pot from the coffee table, she took a handful of the Floo Powder out of it. Hermione thanked her as Harry gave her a little of the glittering powder. The two approached the fireplace.

"I'll go first." Harry said. She was the only one who knew the address.

Hermione pursued her lips, "Just try to not ended up in Knockturn Alley again."

Harry grumbled, "I was _twelve_." Before the older girl could say anything, the small witch threw the powder into the flames of the fireplace.

With a roar, the flames turned emerald green and rose before Harry stepped right into it.

"Kittens' House!" She said before closing her eyes with a grimace. If there was another alternative, the raven haired girl would never use the Floo; it made her uncomfortable.

Harry tried to keep herself from panic as she felt like she was being sucked down a giant drain before her body started to spin without pause.

Cursing as she finally stepped out of the Floo, Harry shook her head; trying to make it stop spinning. A moment later, Hermione stepped beside her, holding the green eyed witch's arm so she won't fall face forward onto the cold floor.

Harry looked around the simple light green living room, ignoring the several cat toys on the floor or the familiar smell of cabbage. It had been a while since she last entered into this house.

"Where're we?" The green eyed witch heard Hermione ask.

"Mrs. Figg's house." Harry replied, walking into the kitchen. "My old babysitter."

Mrs. Figg was a Squib who lived not too far from the Dursleys and who had been told by Dumbledore to watch over Harry. The old woman had been there when Harry first received her Hogwarts letter and had always supported the young witch. Because of that and other reasons, Harry had asked the Goblins to send everything that she had brought from them to Mrs. Figg (There was also the fact that Hogwarts had wards which would have detected a illegal Portkey entering the castle).

She was one of the only adults the raven haired girl trusted.

"Oh, good, you're here. We have only a few minutes before the Portkey goes off." Mrs. Figg said when she saw the two girls.

The skinny grey haired woman moved away from the dishes, drying her hand with a towel. She grabbed a paper butterfly as well a shrunken file from the breakfast table and handed it to Harry who smiled.

"Hello to you too, Mrs. Figg." Harry said, stuffing the file inside the pocket of her hoodie and making a motion toward Hermione, "This is the friend I told you about."

Not many knew this but it was possible to use the _Patronus_ Charm to send messages.

So while Harry had been using the school's owls to contact the Goblins, the green eyed witch decided to send Prongs to Mrs. Figg; warning the woman about what she was going to do and asking her to keep an eye out for any owl from Gringotts because Harry asked them to delivery a few things to her address.

Being a Squib, Mrs. Figg couldn't send a message back to Harry but the woman had sent a owl with a simple _Ok_ note attached to its leg.

"Hermione Granger," The bushy haired witch said as she shook hands with Mrs. Figg, "Thank you for helping."

 _Thank you for helping Harry_ was what Hermione wanted to say but refrained from doing so. Mrs. Figg smile widely, understanding what the Muggleborn meant.

"Of course," The old Squib replied with a smile, "Any time." She looked at the girls, "Now, I have no idea of where you're going but I hope you'll be safe." Mrs. Figg narrowed her eyes at Harry, "Especially _you_ , young lady."

Harry's eyebrow twitched.

Everyone always spoke to her as if she would go looking for trouble every year but she didn't! Trouble just found her! (Uh – Well… _Ok_ … Maybe she _had_ gone after the Basilisk in her Second Year but that thing had hurt her best friend! Harry wasn't going to let it have the opportunity of finishing the job later).

"I'll keep an eye on her," Hermione promised seriously before looking confused, "I also don't know where we're going though…"

They turned to stare at Harry. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't think of any reply that won't ended up with her being scolded, so she smiled and remained silent.

The thing was – She didn't know where they were going. All Harry had asked was for the Goblins to pick one of the several Potter properties around the world and send her and Hermione as far from Britain as they could.

Harry only hoped they won't ended up in the middle of nowhere. As much as she loved Hermione, the small witch would go insane with only the older girl for company.

"Harry…" Hermione said slowly, eyeing her friend with suspicion, "Where're we going?"

"Uh…" Harry tried to not look guilty.

By some divine intervention, which had the green eyed girl internally crying tears of joy, Harry was saved from answering when Mrs. Figg glanced at clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh my – Hurry, the Portkey is going off!" She waved one of her hands.

With a little of difficulty, each girl held one of the wings of the small paper butterfly, standing still.

 _I hate Portkeys_ , Harry thought, closing her eyes.

If the Floo was uncomfortable then a Portkey was ten times worse _and_ dangerous. Too bad there was no such thing as a magical Underground. That would have been a much better way to travel… That if it wasn't anything like the Knight Bus.

 _Ok_ , she decided dryly, _I…_

"Have fun, girls!" Mrs. Figg said, her eyes still on her clock, "Three… two… one…"

Immediately, Harry felt as though a hook had jerked up suddenly, making her feet leave the ground. Her stomach turned over and over as Hermione's shoulder banged into hers and she felt as her body was being tossed around by a hurricane.

 _I_ , She didn'topen her eyes as she finished her thoughts from early, _I hate all forms of magical travel!_ Harry screamed mentally.

* * *

Colin Creevey opened the dungeon door, beaming as he thought about the important task Headmaster Dumbledore had entrusted to him; find Harry Potter and take her upstairs.

Apparently, all the Triwizard Champions were being called. He didn't know for what exactly but since a reporter of the Daily Prophet was in the castle, the young wizard thought that it had something to do with an interview.

He was so excited; Colin could barely believe that someone had given him such important task. And even better! He would be able to talk to Harry's about the Tournament! Ever since her name came out of the Goblet, she started to disappear between classes with Hermione which made it impossible for anyone, even the teachers, to talk to her outside of the classroom.

The blonde walked up to Professor Snape's desk at the front of the dark room, trying to gather all of his Gryffindor courage when the man's dark eyes turned in his direction.

"Yes?" Snape asked curtly.

Colin kept smiling, although it looked a little weak, "Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs."

Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face.

"Potter," The Potions Master sneered, "And her little follower decided to not come for my class." Snape said coldly.

Colin's eyes widened a little before he turned to look around the classroom. There was no sign of Harry's messy raven black hair nor Hermione's honey brown curls.

The Third Year wizard gulped.

"I-I see…" Noticing the glint on Snape's eyes, Colin paled a little. "I-I'll be going then. Forgive me the interruption, sir."

Snape sneered once more but before the man could take down a few point from Gryffindor for wasting his time, Colin turned around and quickly stepped out of the classroom.

 _I need to tell Headmaster Dumbledore_ , the boy thought, _What if something happened to Harry?!_

No matter how much Harry or Hermione hated Snape, neither girl had ever skipped the man's lessons before. Potions was an important and useful subject.

Colin licked his dry lips and hesitated for a moment before he knocked on the door and entered. He looked around the small classroom, barely noticing how the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room or how three of them had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch in magenta robes that Colin recognized as Rita Skeeter; the most popular reporter of the Daily Prophet.

Viktor Krum (Oh my Merlin! It was Viktor Krum! He was in the same room as Viktor – No. Bad Colin! Priorities!) was standing moodily in a corner while Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour were conversing. There was a paunchy man, holding a large black camera (Colin wondered how much he paid for that camera) but he wasn't really important.

Bagman was the first occupant of the room to notice the nervous boy. The man got up quickly, bounding forward.

"Ah, where's our Champion number four!?" He looked around as if to spot Harry somewhere.

Colin winced and opened his mouth to answer when Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked into the room. The old wizard stopped when he saw the Third Year and knitted his eyebrows slightly when he didn't see Harry.

"Mr. Creevey? Where's Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Colin closed his eyes, refusing to look at the blue eyed wizard.

"I don't know!" He blurted out.

There was only silence at that. For a moment, it felt like he was the only one in the room and Colin forced himself to open his eyes, feeling uncomfortable.

Dumbledore didn't even blink as he stared into his eyes, "You don't know?" He asked calmly.

The blonde boy shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Yes sir… P-Professor Snape said that neither Harry nor Hermione showed up to his class." The boy said.

Dumbledore frowned while McGonagall pursued her lips.

The others occupants of the room, especially Rita Skester, walked closer to them so they could hear what was going on.

The reporter unsnapped her crocodile-skin handbag and pulled out a long acid-green quill and a roll of parchment. The woman's smile was wide and she looked like she could barely stop herself from throwing her head back laughing happily. She didn't know exactly what was going on but the woman was smart enough to recognize a gold opportunity when she saw one.

"This isn't like them," Dumbledore said before turning to look at McGonagall, "Minerva, check the Gryffindor Tower and talk to the ghosts as well the other teachers."

McGonagall nodded seriously and walked out of the room quickly.

"Uh – Sir –"

Dumbledore interrupted him, "Mr. Creevey, you may go back to class."

The boy hesitated but knowing that he was being dismissed, he stepped out if the room. However, since he had free period at the boy, he hurried to find one of his classmates. Maybe someone knew where Harry was.

Unfortunately, while classes would later be cancelled and the students interrogated, no one would know the answer to this question.

What they did get a answer for was what the Goblet of Fire would do to Harry Potter; after all, no champion could stay too far from the castle's boundaries for more than a few hours without being punished for breaking the Tournament's magical contract.

And there was no doubt in everyone mind that Harry had left the castle along Hermione Granger. Not only the Headmaster couldn't find them, but Harry had also left a short note behind saying; _I'm leaving. Don't expect me to come back._

The Goblet, however, hadn't punished Harry Potter as they thought it would.

The same day the green eyed witch left, a scream filled with pain tore through the Great Hall after everyone had sat down for dinner. The students, both from Hogwarts and from the two visiting schools, jumped on their seats, glancing up at the high table with wide eyes.

The teachers stood up, feeling lost as they watched their fellow teacher, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, hold his head as he screamed, moving out of his seat as he tried to walk out of the Great Hall.

Several students moved away or tried to take a better look at the man as he fell down, his whole body trembling as his skin started to boil and fall apart.

Soon, everyone found themselves staring at a unknown man who definitely didn't resemble the crazed old Auror that had been laying on the floor moments early.

Neville Longbottom was the first to react. Looking a little pale, if not green, he pointed a trembling finger at the man.

"B-Barty Crouch Jr!"

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **July 31, 1990 –** _Henriette Celestia Potter is born_

 **September 9, 1989 –** _Hermione Jean Granger is born_

 **October 31, 2004 –** _Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire_

 **November 1, 2004 –** _Harry talks to Hermione._

 ***** _Hermione says she is going with Harry and sends a letter to her parents_

 **November 13, 2004 –** _Harry and Hermione learn about the Support Cedric Diggory/Potter Stinks badges and Harry asks for two badges and change them_ **(** After Charms **)**

 ***** _Harry and Hermione uses the Honeyduck secret passage to leave the castle_ **(** Lunch break **)**

 ***** _Colin comes for Harry only to learn that she skipped Potions with Hermione and hurries to tell Dumbledore_ **(** After Lunch **–** Double Potions **)**

 ***** _Harry and Hermione leave the country by Portkey_ **(** Some time after that, at Dinner, Barty Crouch Jr. has his magic taken away **)**


End file.
